Warriors: Blizzardclan: Book 1: Forging the Clan
This story belongs to DragonVillage2Pro. Nobody else may edit. Characters in the story so far: TWOLEGS Steven THUNDERCLAN Leader: Not In The Story Deputy: Preyheart Guards: Dragonsoul and Roseheart Medicine Cat: Not In The Story Medicine Cat's Apprentice: Not In The Story Queen: Not In The Story Recruiter: Not In The Story Mentor: Not In The Story Prey Keeper: Not In The Story Warriors: Stormbane Apprentices: Not In The Story Kits: Not In The Story BLIZZARDCLAN Leader: Coldstar Deputy: Snowpelt Guards: Not In The Story Yet Medicine Cat: Not In The Story Yet Medicine Cat's Apprentice: Not In The Story Yet Queen: Not In The Story Yet Recruiter: Not In The Story Yet Mentor: Not In The Story Yet Prey Keeper: Not In The Story Yet Warriors: Not In The Story Yet Apprentices: Not In The Story Yet Kits: Not In The Story Yet Prologue When two domestic cats have kits, an unusual female kit with somehow sparkling, blue fur is born. She was sent to a shelter, too far away from the clans to be attacked. When this kit is adopted, the adopter, a twoleg named Steven, brings her home. But there is not a bond between the two at all. The kit's twoleg owner whips her when she does not want to play, and there is nothing to stop this. She, as a kittypet, was named "Frost". She runs away from her owner in fear, and now belongs to the wild. Read on to see what happens to her... Chapter 1: Going To The Wild Snow crashed onto the Thunderpath without warning. Mothermouth had its entrance covered with a pile of snow. It was Leaf-bare. Back at a town further away from the Clans, two white domestic cats had their kit 12 moons ago.. The kit was a female. But something about her was not normal... She had sparkling blue fur. Her aquamarine-colored eyes gleamed in the mourning light. The irregular kit was sent to an adoption center, and a twoleg known as Steven adopts her. She gets taken home, to a home a little close to the Clans. The kittypet, though, was not treated kindly at all. There was not a bit of a bond between her and her owner, Steven. She was playful though. Steven gave the kit, renamed Frost, a ball to chase. Frost did not touch it at all, so he threw it into another corner of the livingroom. "Come on, Frost, catch the ball!" Steven said. Frost meowed, and chased it. "Good girl!" Steven replied as he threw the ball again. "Now get it again!" There was no bond between her and Steven. She planned to escape to the wilderness, and Steven was teaching her to chase things. Oh well. Frost caught the ball. Steven said, "Now girl, get it again," as he threw the ball again. Frost just climbed onto the couch and slept. Steven said, "Bad girl. Bad girl." He then whipped her. She just meowed sadly, and kept sleeping for the rest of the day. 12 moons later, she had planned for the escape and was going to do it. Steven mistakenly left the door unlocked. This is my chance! Frost thought to herself. She then pushed the door open with all her strength, and ran out the door as fast as she could. She then looked through the garden and found the key that Steven had lost before, pushed the door closed, and smartly locked the door with the key. She had locked Steven in, as he had no other key than the one Frost had found. I'M FREE!!! she thought to herself, and ran as fast as she could out of the house's range, and eventually got to a forest, and hid in a nearby thicket. Chapter 2: Field of Eternal Snow Frost looked out of the thicket, not believing what she had seen. A field, with more snow than she had ever seen. There was a path leading to it, bordered with rocks and things. She followed the path, but she was unfortunately sighted by the ThunderClan guards. A ThunderClan cat known as Stormbane walked over to Dragonsoul, one of the guards. "Stormbane, we have seen an unusual cat going down the path over there!" Dragonsoul said to Stormbane. Stormbane then asked Roseheart about these unusual sightings. Roseheart said, "We don't know what that cat is doing here, but all I saw of her was that unusual blue fur.." Dragonsoul shook his lavender fur, causing all snow on it to fall off. The deputy, Deputy Preyheart, overheard this discussion and walked over. "Blue-furred cat? Unusual sight? The path? If it's that unusual, then let's send some warriors over to hopefully kill it!!" Preyheart said. "That's not a good ide-" Dragonsoul said to Deputy Preyheart, being unable to finish his sentence. "Warriors! Go kill that cat!" Preyheart interrupted. A bunch of warriors ran down the path, chasing Frost, who was running in order to survive. Thanks to Steven, Frost had learned to be swift, and dodged most of the attacks her foes inflicted. Every once in a while, during the battle, the blue-furred female cat slashed one of the warriors hard, causing it to be seriously wounded, Eventually, all of them were wounded enough so she could flee the battle. The rest of Thunderclan stared continuously at the injured cats, confused. At last, Frost reached the field she had been searching for. She gathered some leaves and ferns around the field, and eventually, by midnight, drank from the somewhat-still-liquid water, and made a bed to sleep in for the night. Chapter 3: Rogue and Revenge Frost stepped and stepped in the field. She then ran to a tree. She clawed at it for a few minutes, until she found some moss. Great. She picked up the moss, went towards her den, and dropped the moss. She caught a mouse and set it on top. "This should do," Frost said. Weird... It was dark already. She went to her den.... and slept. The next morning, she checked the moss bed. In the bed was a white warrior with dark blue eyes. The warrior looked up at Frost. She said, "Well hello there, fellow rogue. I am Snowpelt. Let me tell you my story..." "So, I was a ShadowClan kit all nice and feral. I grew up to be a wonderful warrior, hunting lots of prey for the fresh-kill pile. One day, the clan's deputy, Jaggedtooth, became an elder and had to retire, so I became the new deputy." Frost, in her mind, renamed herself to Coldstar. "Once, I had a nice 21 reputation, and decided to buy a Bonus Coin... Come on, leader. Even though I had 1 reputation left and not 0, I got kicked out and became a rogue. I searched through the forest, trying to find other rogues, but I found none, then I smelled fresh-kill. I went over to the smell, and ended up at that moss bed you made. I also saw you, sleeping, and I slept in the bed. And now you notice. What's your name, anyways?" "Coldstar," Coldstar replied. "Mind if I join this clan of yours?" "Sure." Coldstar said, "I will name this clan BlizzardClan!" "Good name. It's dark out though, but there is nobody else here. I made a good ShadowClan deputy though." "You may be deputy." "Coldstar, how about we sleep?" "Sure, Snowpelt." They then decided to sleep. The next morning, Coldstar made a new clan rule that Snowpelt actually liked; To never go to gatherings, but vow revenge to the other clans in mind when you become a warrior! Chapter 4: So Much Prey! So Little Time! The sun rose above the pair. Their eyes slowly opened. As they looked up, it was dawn, and the sky seemed to be painted in oranges and pinks. There were no clouds up today. "It feels nice to be up today, Snowpelt, don't you think?" Coldstar said. "The sun's rays feel so nice on my pelt, Coldstar," Snowpelt agreed. "Sure does!" They went out hunting, but every 4 prey caught they checked on camp. After they had 20 pieces, they brought their kill to camp... "I almost forgot- the fresh-kill pile!" Coldstar rushed over to an oak, scratched it, got a heap of moss, and brought it over to a spot that was fit for a fresh-kill pile. The two put their prey on the pile, hoping no other cats would steal it. They decided to eat until they had their fill. It was only sunhigh by after they had eaten and hunted the prey. Coldstar padded over to the tree where she had gotten the moss. She deemed it Mossy Oak. Chapter 5: The Road and The Shiny Things Coming soon!!! Chapter 6: The More Moss Beds, The More Rogues Coming soon, just as always!!! Chapter 7: Thickets, Nursery, AND Mating + The First Kits! Coming soon! Chapter 8: The Rest Of The Clan Cats For Now Category:Warrior Cats Fanfiction Category:Rogue Life Category:Kittypet Category:Loners and Rogues Category:ThunderClan Category:Customized Clan